Shattered Dreams
by CrackWhore
Summary: Summary inside. Too long. GaaraxOC KankuroxOC ShikaxTemari
1. The Calm before the Storm

Shattered Dreams. Chapter One: The Calm before the Storm.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto but I DO own Yoshida Ayame and Yoshida Rin and whatever other one of my own original characters, you may use them as long as I get credit (just like I gave Kishimoto credit for making Naruto and all of it's characters, go it!? Good.) .

Summery: An island colony of the Mist has started a revolution for it's independence, the rebels raise up and finally a treaty was signed making the colony it's own village. Rin the new Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Rain is cold and cunning, and now that she has gain independence from her former village she's looking for more power. Can Gaara take her down before she causes the Lands to crumble? GaaraxOC; KankuroxOC; (and a little) ShikaxTemari. (Yay. XD )

War had broken out between the tiny village of the Mist and the colonies that had been established for those "unfit" to live among the citizens of Kirigakure, The Village Hidden in the Mist. Momochi Zabuza was one of the few to try and commit a coup d'état against the Mist but in failing to do so the government passed several laws which forced the poor, the homeless, the disabled, the orphaned, and the ex-convinces of the Mist to colonize several isolated Islands off the coast of the Land of Water.

"My younger sister, Yoshida Ayame, and I, Yoshida Rin, were no older than nine when we became orphaned, and although our family was of a upper class, rich with history and money the government took everything away and cast us into this Island, without a second thought. The injustice that we all faced day to day was evidence of the cruelty of the Mist, they send our kind to battle, to death, they used our homes to house the ninja, our privacy is non-existent, they used us as laborers, slaves would be the proper term, and what had we done to deserve this? Had the convinces not served their time? Had the orphaned not suffered enough? Had the homeless not starved for many days already? We all know these things to be true but there are still some among us who do not see the injustice of the Mist and who do not support our movement! We must NOT let them get in our way!"

The crowd roared with excitement, passionate and angry, the people pushed to get closer to the stage on which Yoshida Rin stood at with a smirk of satisfaction. The war between the rebels and the Mist was coming to an end, she could feel it. Soon the colony would become Kousuigakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain, and it would become an unstoppable force of power.

Battle after battle, three months had passed. The treaty of the Sunagakure was signed by the lords, ladies, and the Kazekage and Hokage of the Lands, assuring the new Village Hidden in Kousuigakure of it's independence and as Rin was leader of the rebellion she was appointed as the new village's Mizukage. At the signing of the treaty she was able to meet the lords and ladies of the Lands but the most impressive were the Hokage and Kazekage of the Leaf and Sand villages, especially the Kazekage, Gaara, at nineteen was only a few months older than Rin herself. He was tall and handsome, his eyes cold and filled with the wisdom only few are able to obtain, Rin thought of him after she left the Wind Land and soon found herself there again…

"And why is that you've left your humble village to visit me, Mizukage?" Gaara's voice was low but very clear.

"As you well know, Kazekage, Gaara, my nation is just learning how to stand on it's feet. I've come to gain your alliance," Rin replied.

"Why come yourself? Why didn't you send an ambassador?" Gaara questioned.

"It has been but a year since the Treaty of Sunagakure was signed…I have yet to find a worthy ambassador to represent my nation," Rin said.

"Then why are you looking for allies?" Gaara continued to question.

"Don't be silly, do you really believe things are peaceful between my nation and the Mist? They send assassin ninjas to take me down almost every other day," Rin said darkly. Gaara was silent, he stared Rin for a few seconds and then stood up.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as it takes me to make my decisions, you must understand, in times of peace I do not wish to look for war," Gaara said turning away and exiting the large meeting office. Rin stood up, a Sand ninja appeared next to her and led her out. Outside the meeting room stood a tall lovely pigtailed red head in a black tank top and black mini skirt, around her waist she used her forehead protector as a belt, the symbol engraved into it was that of two waves on above the other.

"We're going to be spending a few days here," Rin said grimly to her little sister. Ayame smiled wickedly.

"Good, just a few minutes ago I spotted this really hot guy dressed up in drag or something, he had purple make up on…I dunno but I can tell he's cute ," Ayame said.

"That would be Lord Kankuro, the Kazekage's older brother, now please follow me. Lord Kazekage asked that I take you to our guestroom of honor," the ninja who led Rin out of the office said.

"Yes, thank you," Rin replied.

"Hey, Gaara. What was up with the little cutie red head standing outside your meeting room? Was it another of your fan girls?" Kankuro said walking into Gaara's office. Gaara was sitting at his desk surrounded by piles of paper and he currently writing a letter to the Leaf's Hokage concerning the policies of the student exchange between the ally villages.

"Hmph, hardly. She's a Rain Jounin. As a matter of fact, she's the younger sister of the Mizukage," Gaara said not looking up.

"Mizukage? The Village Hidden in the Rain? What the heck do they want?" Kankuro said a bit concerned, he knew that this village was just starting up but they won their independence from the Mist in just three years, their whole village was made up of ex-assassins, murderers, thieves, traitors. Many of the villages were suspicious of the Rain's actions but they have been quiet enough for the past year

"Alliance," Gaara looked up at his brother to see a reaction. Kankuro frowned and then stared at his brother for a moment.

"Does Temari know about this yet?" Kankuro finally asked.

"No, remember…she left to Konohagakure yesterday. I still don't know why she spends so much time over there," Gaara said looking back at his letter.

"Psh, Nara Shikamaru," Kankuro snickered. Gaara frown even more at this.

"Don't worry about her," Kankuro said trying to reassure him. Gaara said nothing and kept writing more feverishly now.

"So what happened in the meeting anyway," Kankuro said trying to change the subject. Gaara stopped writing, and looked up at this brother again.

"Nothing, I just asked them to stay a few days so I can make my decision, I want to see what their true intensions are," Gaara said.

"He knows…"

"What?" Ayame said from across the guestroom. Rin stared at her bandaged up hands and signed. Ayame frowned, she knew she had to be careful of what she said while still in the castle.

"How long will we be here?" Ayame said.

"I don't know," Rin said looking up at her sister from where she sat on the bed.

"Do you trust me?" Ayame continued.

"No, I only trust myself," Rin replied.

"I understand," Rin walked to the bed set up next to her sister's and laid down. Rin laid down as well but made sure not to close her eyes.

"So who's this Mizukage, anyway? I heard she's suppose to be ruthless and blood-thirsty," Kankuro said to his brother who was now signing bills and reading over other state issues.

"She does seem very strong," Gaara said.

"She has to be if she was able to bring a group like those colonies and then win against the Mist. She must be extremely intelligent besides that too," Kankuro said.

"Yea…"

"How does she look like?" Kankuro asked.

"Tall, blue eyes, short black hair, covered in bandages from neck to toe, and she wears a hat to protect her from the sun," Gaara stated.

"Bandages?"

"I have a feeling they're more for tying up things other than herself," Gaara said.

"Oh I guess that might make sense," Kankuro said.

"She has really big bags under her eyes, like she doesn't sleep much," Gaara added.

"So?" Kankuro said.

"She's from the Yoshida family clan…" Gaara said.

"So what's that suppose to mean exactly?" Kankuro said.

"The Yoshida family is a cursed clan of assassins, they're commonly called the dream kills because they attack their victim as they sleep," Gaara explained.

"That sounds cowardly," Kankuro said.

"It's part of their curse," Gaara replied.

"Explain yourself already," Kankuro said impatiently. Gaara looked up at his brother and frowned.

"They're call dream killers for a reason, they kill their victims in their dreams," Gaara said. Kankuro's facial expression showed his confusion, Gaara sighed and tried to explain again.

"In every generation of the Yoshida family there's only one chosen to carry the curse, it is usually the strongest and oldest sibling of the family, Rin for instance was probably the one who inherited the curse. The reason it is passed down to the stronger and older sibling is because the curse is almost uncontrollable, without intention she could murder hundreds. She does this in her sleep by sending high concentrations of her own chakra into another person's brain, because the brain is so vulnerable in it's sleeping state her chakra can take over your hold body and as you sleep you can feel your body shutting down (your heart stops pumping, your muscles weaken, and your organs stop working) but there's nothing you can do, only a few have survived. And it seems that Rin can only control herself for a few hours so she sleeps as little as possible," Gaara explained looking back down at his papers.

"Wow…" Kankuro said.

"When she was nine her whole family except for her younger sister 'mysteriously' died, that same year she had inherited the curse…can you put two and two together, Kankuro?" Gaara said smirking.

"Eh, I think I'm gonna go drink some coffee, I don't feel like sleeping anymore," Kankuro said and then left quickly.

(Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic so R&R, please review, and all that good stuff. I really do hope that I get some good views so I'm encouraged to keep submitting new chapters. Also I hope I didn't repeat myself too much in the story...I really want the history and personality of my characters to come..."alive" to me they are very important XD )


	2. Underneath the Moon

Shattered Dreams: Chapter 2: Underneath the Moon.

GR Change of scene. (Stands for Gaara Rin. XD )

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Later that night Rin was still laying on her guestroom bed, still wide awake, awaiting for nothing in particular to happen. Next to her bed Ayame could be heard breathing soundly. Rin sighed and sat up, she hadn't slept in three days and the lack of sleep has made it even difficult for her to sleep again. With another sigh of dismay she hopped off her bed. She was wearing a silk sleeping robe with figures of snow flakes raining down on it. She walked towards the door slowly, her hand reached for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Ayame said before Rin could even turn the handle.

"No where…"

"You can't sleep…can you?"

"No…"

Rin entered the empty halls and closed the door behind her, leaving her sister behind without an explanation. She walked down the hallways of the Kazekage's mansion, wondering around for what might have been hours. She got to a hallway with walls painted a light purple, she talked slowly through this hall and saw only one door in the whole hallway. 'That room must fill up this entire hallway itself, could be the bedchamber of Gaara,' she thought getting closer to the cracked opened door. She could see candle light spilling through the cracked bedroom door. Her eyes narrowed as she heard small moaning noises. She got to the door and placed her back against the door and placed her ear against it as well. She held her breath and focused her hearing.

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru…" Rin frowned realizing that the moans from the room were from a female moaning in pleasure. She groaned in disgust and then there was a sudden silence in the room.

"I think there's someone out there," the female's voice whispered.

"Don't worry about it Temari…wasn't it about time they found out?" Shikamaru whispered back.

"But Gaara will…" Temari replied.

"No, he cares about you…wouldn't he be happy that you're happy with me?" Shikamaru interrupted. Rin shook her head knowing well who the two were, Temari the Kazekage's younger sister, who was also said to be the next in line to become Kazekage's herself and Shikamaru the genius of Konohagakure and of course Konoha's ambassador. Exactly why he'd come to the Kazekage's mansion without him ever being questioned, 'They must have had this affair for quite a while,' Rin thought smirking a little. She continued to walk until she finally fell upon a stairway, she looked up the dim stairway that led to who knows where. She started walking up the stairs without thought, she walked for a while before he got to a wooden door at the end. She opened it to reveal the rooftops of the Kazekage's mansion.

"Halt!" a deep voice yelled as she stepped onto the mansion's roof. She froze and saw a guard run up to her from the distance.

"Ma'am, I must ask you to leave before the Kazekage finds you here," he continued.

"Why?" She said unfazed by his forceful tone.

"Because this is his own private place to think, and those sort of things…he does not like people coming up here to disturb him so you must leave, now," he stated a little taken aback.

"It's alright," Gaara's voice said from where he sat on the rooftop's edge, he was not looking back at her but sat staring at the full moon.

"Excuse me," the guild said running back to whatever hiding place he stood watch at. The Mizukage walked towards the Kazekage who sat staring at the moon dreamily and she then sat next to him.

"Nice dress," Gaara whispered. Rin frowned and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I am sorry if my compliment made you uncomfortable," Gaara said smiling a bit as he continued to stare at the moon.

"It was not that, it just caught me off guard that you would say something like that," Rin replied frowning even more.

"I'm sorry, I know how it feel to be vulnerable." Gaara said. There was silence between the two as they both looked at the full moon glowing above them.

"What is it that you really want here?" Gaara finally said, this time looking at her with narrowed eyes. Rin looked into his eyes for a moment and then she looked away.

"Alliance, I believe that is what we spoke about earlier today," Rin said. Gaara stood up and Rin looked up at the Kazekage who stared at her doubtfully.

"I must be going now. I have yet to get any rest," Gaara said turning his back on her and disappearing through the wooden door and down the dimly lit stairs. Rin soon followed and once again found herself laying on her bed, wide awake, now awaiting sleep to take her but it never came and the sun rose along with everyone in the mansion including herself.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Note: This was just a little chapter to update some and to get whomever is reading (lol not many) ready for somewhat major progressions in the story.


	3. The Redheaded Seductress

Shattered Dreams: Chapter Three: The Redheaded Seductress.

(Note: I made this one nice and long :3 it's just a wee bit perverted so maybe some of you kids shouldn't read it.)

Ayame sat at the kitchen eating breakfast quietly by herself, Kankuro walks in and in seeing her stops. He recognizes who Ayame is and thinks about turning away but before he could she looks up and sees him.

"Why hello there, cutie," Ayame said smiling seductively and gesturing him to sit across from her. Reluctantly he sits down across from her and introduces himself as Kankuro, Gaara's older brother.

"Oh, I wish it was the same for me and my older sister. Her being the underdog and I'd be the boss…hehe," Ayame said thoughtfully.

"I'm kinda offended by that," Kankuro said frowning.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking or maybe I was thinking out loud. That's such a dangerous thing of me to do but I guess I can't help it sometimes," Ayame said smirking at Kankuro. Kankuro smirked back getting a bit more comfortable with the red headed flirt and he leaned a bit more towards her.

"So you like danger, huh?" Kankuro asked devilishly. Ayame leaned closer as well, now they were face to face, inches away.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Ayame said biting her lower lip. Kankuro grins widely but before he could answer Temari walks in and clears her throat announcing her presence, standing behind her, Shikamaru. Kankuro turns to his sister and Ayame sits back with annoyance written all over her face.

"Who's your friend, Kankuro?" Temari says sitting down next to her brother, and Shikamaru falls into the chair next to her.

"This is the Mizukage's younger sister, Ayame," Kankuro replies.

"Mizukage? Wait, what are they doing here?" Temari says and then turns to Ayame before she gets an answer and says, "What the hell do you guys want?". Temari's eyes narrowed and Ayame chucked at Temari's hostility.

"That's none of your business, that's your brother's and my sister's business so butt out blondie," Ayame said crossing her arms.

"What did you say!?" Temari said almost jumping at Ayame before Shikamaru and Kankuro can grab her.

"Temari, please. I know you're moody in the morning but can we be civil?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah, why are you being such a bitch to Ayame?" Kankuro added. Temari growled at her brother for the bitch comment but eventually calm down and sat back down.

"Well, for one these guys aren't exactly trust worthy and that could mean we're putting Gaara in danger. I rather not have that," Temari explained throwing daggers at Ayame with her eyes.

"That's not enough reason to get all angry. You hardly have proof," Kankuro said annoyed with his sister's hot temper and the fact that she messed up his game ( lol XD omg I wish I was Kankuro's 'game').

"Yes, it doesn't really seem like a good reason to get mad at me. Why don't you tell him what's really troubling you," Ayame said smirking at Shikamaru who was now frowning. The room went quiet and Temari was glaring at Ayame.

"So that was you," Temari growled.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked looking at the two girls.

"You better not say a god damn word," Temari threaten.

"Or what?" Ayame said with an amused look on her face.

"It would not be a smart thing to do," Shikamaru answered for Temari.

"What's going on!" Kankuro was now frustrated.

"Nothing," Ayame said smiling at the two, "I should go now." Ayame stood up and left the kitchen without another word.

"You guys suck, I could have had her on her back by midday," Kankuro said rushing out of the kitchen after Ayame. Now alone Shikamaru and Temari just looked at each other for a while.

"You think she knows," Shikamaru asked.

"Well, we did hear someone outside of our room…maybe it was her," Temari whispered.

"And if she tells Gaara that you're pregnant," Shikamaru whispered back.

"I don't know," Temari answered.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

(Note: I know you're thinking 'WTF? When did this happen?' don't worry I'll get to it XD )

"Hey! Wait up, Ayame," Kankuro said catching up to the redhead. Ayame smiled at the make-upless Kankuro (it took me a while to mention that, sorry).

"So how do you guys have fun around here?" Ayame asked wrapping her arm around his. Kankuro smirk and the game was on again.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

The sun was beaming and the day was unbearably hot, Ayame happily though, was laying on a beach mat tanning next to the large pool hidden behind the Kazekage's mansion.

"Not too bad, Kankuro. But is this seriously it!?" Ayame asked.

"No, of course not! It's just too early to really get down to some real fun," Kankuro replied from the pool.

"Good, well I guess then I might as well enjoy the tanning completely," Ayame said sitting up and untying the upper half of her bikini exposing her breast and then lying back down. Kankuro quickly covered his nose before he started to bleed from his nose, embarrassed and aroused he sunk his head under the cold water. Ayame smirked to herself knowing what she had done to poor Kankuro.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Sweat rolled down Ayame's breast, her breath was heavy, her eyes closed, and her heart pumping to the beat of the music that surrounded her and Kankuro, who she was dancing against in a very sexual way. His hands held on to her hips to keep her in place and his head rested on her shoulder as he kissed her neck softly. They were dancing in an underground nightclub that was packed and hot, Ayame was dressed in a black leather mini skirt and tank top, and Kankuro, in ripped up jeans and a sleeveless black shirt with the words 'Master of Puppets' written across the front in white (Lol this is an actual Metallica shirt).

"Let's get outta here, Kankuro," Ayame sighed not stopping to talk. Kankuro picked up his head and let her go so she could turn around. Ayame did so and wrapped her arms around his neck continuing to dance.

"Let's go back to your place before I get too tired to stay up the rest of the night," Ayame whispered into his ear. Kankuro smiled in self-satisfaction for having successfully gotten the beautiful redhead excited and in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her passionately before pulling back and leading her out of the underground night club and back to the Kazekage mansion.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

"Where do you think they are?" Gaara asked.

"Knowing my sister, well…I don't even want to think about it," Rin replied. The two were sitting alone at the dinning room table, Gaara at one end and she at the other.

"Should I be concerned?" Gaara asked.

"Only if you think sex and pleasure is a sin. My sister is very experience in the art of seduction." Ayame explained.

"Is that so?" Gaara said curiously. Rin widen her eyes and then leaned back in her chair, she held herself back from further speaking about her sister afraid of what she might expose about themselves. Gaara smiled at her knowing well she had spoken without thinking. Rin looked at the smiling Gaara and smiled back almost sincerely when there was a crash outside the dinning room door. Gaara and Rin both stood up and rushed to check at what caused the noise. Outside stood a giggle drunk Ayame and on the floor sitting a drunk Kankuro holding on to his head.

"What happened?" Gaara asked helping his big brother up.

"The moron tried to walk on the ceiling to impress me," Ayame said laughing even harder. Gaara looked at his brother anxiously who was now barely standing and chuckling himself.

"You two better get to bed, separate beds, in separate rooms," Rin said gravely.

"You know what!" Ayame yelled at her sister looking her up and down, "I'm going to sleep in whomever's bed I feel like sleeping in!"

"Please Ayame, babe, don't be that way with your sister. She's just looking out for you," Kankuro said swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"No, let her say what she has to say," Rin said glaring at her sister.

"Well, now I don't feel like talking!" Ayame said grabbing onto Kankuro and pulling him away with her down the hallway.

"Please, excuse me for my sister's behavior," Rin said. Gaara can see Rin's eyes soften with concern for her sister, '_she at least has a heart, that is sure enough,'_ Gaara thought to himself as they said their good nights and left to their own bedrooms.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Note: D: Okay I'm a liar I realized I hadn't done anything with the KankuroxOC I promised :3 and I wanted their relationship to develop much quicker than my GaaraxOC relationship of course so I had to do it. But I promise next character x3 it won't have much but there'll be something, I'm not too awesome with lemons D: but I'll try although that won't come until later chapters.


	4. The Beautiful Pavor Nocturnus

Shattered Dreams: Chapter Four: The Beautiful Pavor Nocturnus.

( Note: Pavor Nocturnus \ Pä v' r- nö k- tû r'n' s, Pä vô r'\ _n._:

A disorder of sleep characterized by a dream of terrifying dimensions far worse than a typical nightmare; they occur before REM sleep syn: Night Terrors. )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters but I do own Yoshida Rin and Yoshida Ayame. (Just reminding you all x3 ).

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Rin laid on her bed, alone. Her sister had, as Rin knew, left to Kankuro's bedroom to do things she couldn't waste her time trying to think about. Her younger sister had always been that type of girl, although Rin had tried many things to change that, it just couldn't be helped. Rin knew her sister longed for love and she looked for it in all the wrong places, and she also knew that this was cause of their parent's cold nature towards her younger sibling. Rin was the only one alive who truly knew why her parents couldn't love her sister like they loved her once before. '_But does that really matter? I gave her everything, I protected her and treated her like my own child even when I was a child myself…I protected her from those bastards…all of them…I made them pay…' _Rin closed her eyes remembering the night she was bestowed her ancestor's legacy that had given them the name Dream Killers. Many people believed that it was a curse put upon their family many years ago to cause them to kill their own beloved ones, the ones they dreamt of, while they slept and not realize it but generations ago one of her fathers had learned a way to control it and even break it. He was so powerful that he could kill his enemies in his sleep without ever losing control as Rin did so often. The curse had become a blessing to the family but to their enemies it was still an evil curse who's origins were unclear. When Rin was born she had naturally been born with a birth mark that had predestined that she would be the successor of the curse but her powers were dormant only until the former successor, her father, gave up his own powers to open the seal which he did when she was only nine. Her sister, although, did not carry the curse or the family name. Actually Rin knew well that Ayame was only her half sister, a bastard child that her own mother had conceived with a man other than her father and for this she was neither given a name or the warmth of her mother. Rin couldn't understand why they had given Ayame life if they only used her and hated her, Rin could not understand why her father was so cruel and why her mother had allowed any of it. Rin placed her hand over her chest and shut her eyes tightly, she could feel the hatred she had for her parents fill her heart and only the look on their faces as she killed them that night, she had barely turned nine, gave her peace of mind. To think she justified the pain they had given her younger sister, the only one she ever loved, the only one she could not enter the dreams of. Why she loved her sister so much, she could not understand herself, maybe it was pity or maybe it was because she herself longed for her sister's love and acceptance, the same love and acceptance Ayame longed from her parents. Rin tried to clear her mind from all bad thoughts and relaxed a bit, she had to go to sleep for the sake of her mission. And after days of sleep deprivation she was finally able to rest…

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Gaara sat surrounded by a field of sunflowers that seem to go on forever. The sun was high in the sky and a cool breeze blew carelessly against his calm exterior. He was at peace with himself for the first time in his life. No more Shukaku to torment and cloud his mind with evil and hatred, now everything was at peace, even in his dreams. The wind shifted suddenly and became violent, the sun disappeared and the peaceful field as well. Gaara stood up look around the darkness of his mind's eye. '_It must be the yume akuma' _Gaara thought to himself seeing his world from black to red as the dark figure of a young woman appeared just a few feet before him.

_"What do you want, Rin?" _Gaara's voice echoed. The dark figure twitched and it moved slowly closer, her arm extended towards Gaara who kept calm. A long strip of cloth flew from her body and tied itself around his neck.

"_There's no way you can escape, this is my world now," _Rin said, her large smile and the white of her eyes were the only thing visible, everything else seem to be hidden underneath a shadow. Gaara grabbed the cloth that was now choking him slowly and tried to rip it off. Rin in response became to chuckle she was, another cloth flew from her body and tied itself onto his upper torso and tighten. Gaara was now having trouble breathing, he could feel his own heart slowing down instead of speeding up and his lungs felt as if they were collapsing on their own.

"_Doe--n't do th--iss…" _Gaara attempted to say.

"_Give me one good reason, I shouldn't," _Rin replied. Gaara grabbed the cloth around his neck tighter and closed his eyes tightly.

"_What are you trying to do?" _Rin asked when she felt her surrounding changing outside of her control. Then everything went back to how it was before and the cloths that had tied themselves on Gaara were no longer there. Rin looked around, there was nothing but sunflowers surrounding them. Gaara moved closer to her and she stepped back.

"_How did you do that?" _Rin asked.

"_I didn't do anything," _Gaara replied. Rin's eyes narrowed, she wasn't sure what this meant, was she losing grip of her control? She stepped away from Gaara who was still moving closer to her, but before she could take control again or retreat Gaara had grabbed both her shoulders.

"_Let go fool, before I kill you," _Rin said.

"_Aren't you going to do it either way?" _Gaara asked now pushing her against a wall, their surroundings had changed again, they were now in a dark room.

"_What are you trying to do?" _Rin asked struggling under Gaara's larger body. Rin couldn't understand what was happening, she couldn't seem to take control of his mind any longer. '_There's someone interfering, that should be the only reason I am unable to destroy him. But who could possibly know?' _she thought. Gaara pushed his body against Rin causing her to feel uncomfortable between his body and the wall.

"_What is it that you really want here?" _Gaara whispered into her ear. Rin turned her head, his lips just an inch away to hers, Gaara stared into her eyes and he could see them softening.

"…_.Alliance," _Rin answered and then disappeared.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Rin sat up on her bed completely awake, the sun's rays filled the room from the bedroom's window. She looked around the room and saw one of Gaara's men sitting on her sister's empty bed. His hands forming an unfamiliar hand sign.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"The Kazekage asked that I help you rest by keeping any physical and mental activities in your body low, since he knew you had trouble sleeping well but I could hardly control it. Forgive me," The guard replied.

"I see. Well, I no longer need your assistance, you are dismissed." Rin replied. The guard left and Rin slammed her fist against the bed losing her cool, Gaara knew exactly what he was dealing with. His guards must have been watching her, why hadn't she sensed it?

"I'm losing my grip on things, I'm getting too sloppy. The lords of the other villages were easy to assassinate and replace with my own men but it seems as if Gaara is going to be a problem and if he is then the Hokage, Naruto, will be as well." Rin muttered to herself. She jumped off her bed quickly and got dressed. She needed to find her sister, she couldn't risk getting her hands dirty, she needed some assistance as well. She wasn't afraid of what Gaara might do now, he wouldn't remember or at least he'd only wake up to believe it was just a dream, she had hardly injured him so there would be no raise of suspicion or at least he couldn't accuse her of anything.

(Note: XD Like I said not much…but there was something :3 Gaara is certainly feeling some attraction to my little Rin but it seems she feels ready to kill him already and everything else related to him x3 Rin is gonna be a hard cookie to crack, sorry Gaara. Lol XD And yea I made Naruto Hokage like he always wanted to be XP hopefully he will be by the end of the show. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy.)


End file.
